Matty Doesn't Know
by StarkidPotterFan
Summary: Matt has a great job, money and a loving boyfriend as well as as many one night stands as he could possibly want. However a trip to see his supervisor, might just change all of that...


**New story is new. Congrats. **

* * *

"Agent Matt Daehler speaking. "

"Daehler, may I see you in my office?" Matt froze as the voice of his boss drifted through his speakerphone and throughout his office. He had been working for the CIA for a little over a year when he beat out everyone else in his sector (though not without a little cheating) for an executive position with a large office, a company car and a new weekly cheek with lots of zeros.

Since gaining his promotion, his life had been great. The power that came with his new position quickly became his new addiction and he could admit that multiple times, he had let that go to his head when it came to dealing with those under him. He made rookies file the missions he was too lazy to do, he extended his break time, and he had hired an assistant that he honestly didn't need, but he couldn't think of any reason bad enough that would earn him a call to the head's office.

"Daehler? Hello? My office? Now?" Matt broke out of his thoughts to realize that he had never answered his boss, even though from the tone of his boss he could tell that not showing up wasn't an option. Matt nodded obediently, before remembering that he couldn't be seen.

"Sorry! I-I can hear you just fine and I will be there in five minutes."

"Good." Was the only answer he got back before the dial tone rang out. Matt put the phone back on the hook before taking a deep sigh. He straightened the items that were scattered around his desk as he tried to calm his still racing heart. When he was positive that he could stand without falling, he rose to his feet and headed to his door, walking out of the room. He headed down the hall past the cubicles and other executives, stopping when he reached gold plated doors. He slowly pulled one of the doors open and peered into the room.

The office of his department head was even bigger than his, at least half the length of an indoor field. Computers and flat screens circled the entire room with maps and graphs written in some languages that Matt knew and others that he wasn't fully sure were real. He'd only been in the room once before, when he had gotten his upgrade, and very little had changed since. A throat being cleared brought his attention to the far right corner of the room where his boss was seated. Derek Hale seemed to be intently staring at whatever he was reading in the standard black CIA folder. He didn't even bother looking up as Matt entered the room and moved towards him.

"Good morning, Mr. Hale." Matt said cordially, reaching out a hand for Derek to shake. Derek didn't even seem to breathe. Matt flushed pink as he pulled his hand back and moved to sit in the chair opposite him. As soon as he was fully seated, iron cuffs encased his wrists, his ankles and his chest, successfully binding him to the chair. Matt nervously swallowed as Derek continued to read.

"Do you enjoy your job, Agent Daehler?" Derek finally asked after the two of them had been sitting in silence for at least ten minutes. Green eyes met blue as Derek finally looked up from the folder and at the bound agent across from him. Matt quickly nodded.

"Yes, sir. Love it. It's the only thing I've wanted to do since I was little."

"And your new office? How do you like it?"

"It's wonderful." Matt quickly reassured. "Could be bigger though…" Derek glared and Matt chuckled awkwardly. "I was kidding." He mumbled quietly.

"And the position itself." Derek continued as if he hadn't spoken. "How are you handling it? It's not too much too soon is it?"

"Not at all." Matt said. "I like to think that I am able to handle myself well in the field and the added work has simply made me strive harder."

"I bet the paycheck helps as well too?" Derek asked with an arched eyebrow and Matt couldn't hold back the laugh even if he tried.

"It's definitely not a negative." Matt locked eyes with Derek's and when he saw that the other male was smirking instead of glaring, he continued. "I don't know many people who would turn down the opportunity to ride around in a new Porsche, if ya know what I mean." Derek chuckled and nodded.

"I am well aware of what can happen thanks to the engine of a foreign sports car. Do you give out many "rides"? Derek asked clearly exaggerating the last word. Matt shrugged as best as he could through his bindings.

"Who am I to deny what the people want? My job as an agent of the government is to serve the people of this country and if that requires me to use my sexual wills…then so be it." Matt said. Derek smiled and Matt could've sworn he saw one of his eyes twitch as he moved his hands from his desk and into his lap. "Why do you ask?" Derek shrugged.

"No reason, really." He answered. "I'm just naturally curious, I guess." Derek paused as he glanced back at the folder. "Also, in your file here it says that you have a boyfriend." Derek said and Matt paled. "A…Genim Stilinski, who prefers to be called Stiles."

"I've never spoken…how do-"

"Did you forget that you work for the CIA? Where we literally _spy _for a living? We have to keep tabs on all of our employees and what they do, even if it's not exactly typical or always ethical." Derek answered simply, as if there was nothing wrong with what he did. Matt figured that as far as his boss was concerned, there wasn't. "How long have you and Stiles been together?"

"We-uh-um we've been together since our, um senior year of-of college." Matt said, scrambling for the words. "So almost five years." Derek nodded and looked down before looking back up and smirking.

"Is it serious?"

"We um, we live together. And we've talked about marriage in the past and we've been together for half a decade so I uh, I think so."

"And how does he feel about you giving out all these "free rides"?" Derek asked.

"Well, I-"

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Derek continued, ignoring the interruption. "But last time I checked, people in seriously committed relationships aren't supposed to be getting high and having sex with people they just met while their partner waits for them at home."

"Wh-what does this have to do with my work?" Matt asked, his anger growing. Who did this dick think he was? In all the time that he had been working, this was only the third time that he had personally spoken to his boss and he had no right to talk about things he knew nothing about. Sure he could treat Stiles a little better, and he could have at least tried to be more faithful to him over the years and work out their problems instead of storming out and staying away for days at a time without notice.

But that was none of Derek Hale's business.

"Actually, it is my business." Derek said, Matt only just realizing that he said that last part aloud. "In fact, it being my business, and what it has to do with your work actually tie into each other nicely." Matt waited for Derek to continue and when he didn't, he sighed and hung his head.

"How?"

"I know Stiles." Matt's head shot up to see if his boss was kidding and was stunned to see that he was being dead serious. "Yes. I know him. Quite well. The two of us grew up together. Assuming that you're actually a _good _boyfriend, you do know his best friend, Scott Hale, right?" Matt nodded. "Well guess who's his big brother?" Matt's throat went dry. "I'd say that Stiles is like a brother to me, but I've hit on him a bit too much for that to be possible. Don't worry, though." He added when Matt gulped. "We never dated. I wanted to and I think he did as well, but he's always been close to his father and something told me that the sheriff wouldn't approve of his only son getting it on with the town's #1 juvenile, especially in his own house." Matt moved to say something but Derek unexpectedly slammed a hand down on the table, closed his eyes and let out a low moan.

"Mr. Hale?" Matt asked, a bit afraid of his boss' sudden change. "Are you okay? If you let me go, I can-"

"A few months ago, I got held back here in the office." Derek continued, his eyes now open but not looking at Matt. He was instead staring at something that was in his lap. _Or someone_. Matt thought amusedly. "As I was leaving, I decided to visit the bookstore around the corner. And guess who I should run into reading the new James Patterson book?" Matt's heart sank. He knew exactly who he ran into, remembering that night very well.

Stiles had been talking about getting that book for weeks and when he finally got it, he had been so into it, completely avoiding all of Matt's sexual advances. It had led to a fight which ended up in them both storming out of their shared apartment: Stiles yelling about going back to the bookstore to read in silence, and Matt ignoring him while heading to the nearest bar. Matt didn't go home that night, and when he returned in the morning to get ready for work, Stiles wasn't there. He had gone into the office as usual, and when he went home, Stiles had made dinner and was cleaning the apartment as if nothing had happened. They never discussed it and Matt had always assumed that Stiles had just spent the night at Scott's like he tended to do whenever they got into a fight.

"Stiles spent that night…with you?" Derek nodded.

"We caught up at the store and when they closed for the night, I invited him back to my place. It was as if nothing had changed. Even though I hadn't seen him in years, he was still the same old hyperactive, overly thoughtful, sweet attractive, Stiles. Except, I could tell that he was holding something back. His eyes are very expressive, ya know. They're the telltale sign of everything he thinks and feels. I only had to look into them and I could tell that they looked guarded and like he was hiding something. I asked him about it, and it was like breaking a dam.

"He started crying about the boyfriend who ignored him. The boyfriend who had been cheating on him for _years _constantly hurt him and made him feel worthless. Made him think that all of their problems in the relationship were his fault." Derek looked up and glared at him. "Stiles is without a doubt one of the strongest people I have _ever_ met. In all the years I've known him, I've only seen him cry like that once and that was when his mother died. He stopped smiling, he stopped laughing, _he stopped talking._ It was as if he was physically there but mentally somewhere else all of the time. It took forever to bring him back to us and I promised myself that I would never let him be that broken again. That I would fix him and help him. And I'm happy to say that's what I've been doing." Matt blinked in confusion and scoffed.

"And exactly what does that mean?" Derek smirked.

"What do you think Stiles does on those night when you're "working late" or "out with friends"? Did you think he waited around for you to come back? Oh no, Daehler. He's been with me and I've been spending the past months fixing everything you worked to destroy. I've been rebuilding the spirit that _you_ almost broke. Returning the smile, bringing back the laughter, and the pure beauty and joy that is _Genim_. That you almost took away forever. I got him to be himself again and he's been _very _grateful, if you know what I mean." Matt rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Okay. You might have been telling the truth about everything else, but I know Stiles and he would never cheat on me."

"Funny. I used to say the same thing about you." A voice that wasn't Derek's or Matt's voice said and Matt couldn't help the almost cartoonish expression of shock that spread over his face. Derek chuckled as Matt watched Stiles, _his Stiles, _slowly rise from his position behind Derek's desk, wearing a satisfied smirk that Matt remembered all too well from the start of their relationship. Stiles was wearing tight black jeans that he knew were Matt's favorite pair and even from their distance, Matt could tell that there was nothing underneath them. His boyfriend was shirtless and he watched as the muscles on his back flexed as Stiles walked around to stand behind Derek. "I used to love telling people about my perfect boyfriend who loved me and cared about me." Stiles slowly leaned down, wrapping his arms around Derek's neck and kissing him on the cheek. "Funny how I still get to say that, only now when I do, _it's not about you." _

"Wha-what do you mean?" Matt asked, already knowing the answer.

"That I'm leaving you. That I'm breaking up with you. That it's over between is." Derek let out something that Matt could only compare to as a growl as he reached up and wrapped an arm around Stiles' neck.

"But your stuff-" Matt started, only to be cut off by a scoff from Stiles.

"Is being moved out of the apartment and into Derek's condo…now."

"Our lease-"

"_Your _lease actually. You were the one who wanted to put it in only your name after all." Matt blushed as it all began to sink in exactly what was happening.

"So, is that what this whole meeting was about? The two of you telling me you're together?" Matt watched as the two of them shared a look before grinning.

"Well, that's what _I _wanted it to be about, but Stiles had other plans." Derek said, Matt's eyes immediately transferring to Stiles.

"I liked the idea of us telling you at work, so that you'd always know that not only is Derek the better spy, but he's also the better man. However, I wanted to take it a bit farther than that." Stiles removed his hands from around Derek moving until he was standing at the side of the desk. "I wanted you to make sure that you always remember just what you missed out on and I think that the best way to insure that is for the two of us to do it in his office, and you to be forced to watch." Matt's jaw dropped and he wouldn't have been able to pick it off the floor if he wanted it.

Stiles had never really been kinky when it came to sex; anything that they did that was out of the ordinary had to be both suggested and initiated by Matt. He couldn't help the immediate physical reaction at hearing his sweet boyfriend talk about something so…not him.

"I know. I was shocked when he first suggested it too." Matt's eyes snapped up to Derek who had risen from his seat to stand beside Stiles. He had taken off his black suit jacket and while Matt had been distracted, he had also removed his crisp white shirt and Matt had to hold back the moan that threatened to escape him at the reveal of all that tan skin and muscle. Stiles noticed his reaction and grinned. "Such naughty ideas from such innocent looking lips."

"What can I say?" Stiles asked playfully, while pulling Derek closer by his belt. "Derek brings out my wild side." Derek chuckled and leaned down kissing the side of his neck.

"I plan on doing a lot more than that." Matt watched as Derek leaned in and connected his mouth with Stiles, his boyfriend (his ex-boyfriend?) making no motion to stop him. Stiles arched into the kiss in a way that he hadn't done with Matt in a long time. Derek quickly unbuttoned Stiles jeans, before moving his hands around to shove them down the back of them. Stiles pulled back from the kiss and moaned, grinding his hips into Derek's. Derek smirked before effortlessly picking the other male up and laying him down on the desk. Stiles arched desperately as Derek slowly palmed him through his open jeans.

"Stop being a tease." Stiles whined, earning a scoff.

"You were the one teasing my dick like you had all the time in the world." Stiles laughed but it soon turned into a low moan as Derek pulled off his jeans, exposing all of his naked flesh to the heat of the room. He lifted one leg in his hand, and began to kiss down it, until he was on his knees, staring at Stiles' most private part. (the part, that Matt would like to point out _he _was the first one to see, though if their history was as true as Derek said it was, he was no longer so sure…) Derek grinned and licked a long stripe from Stiles' hole up to the tip of his dick. Stiles gripped the table so hard that Matt could swear that he saw the wood break. "You still taste like me from earlier today." He then easily inserted two fingers in without any resistant. "Still stretched out from before too."

"Derek, please!" Stiles moaned, his voice absolutely wrecked. "Mo-more-"

"So needy." Derek said playfully, before doing as his lover asked, increasing the speed of his fingers. Matt watched them in fascination, blushing deeply as he became aware of his steadily tenting slacks.

"Derek, stop playing around an-and fuck me! I need it! Please!" Derek grinned and looked over at Matt.

"You ready for the grand finale?" Without waiting for an answer, he quickly stripped himself out of his pants and climbed on top of the other male, Matt not being able to ignore the way that their bodies seemed to fit with each other. (or the fact that Derek seemed to have better equipment than him in _every_ category) Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek's waist as his boss entered him with practiced ease. As Derek thrust in and out, Matt moaned, his dick aching and he had no way to relieve himself. Matt watched as Stiles reached between their bodies and hurried jacked himself off, cuming all over the both of them in seconds. Derek tensed and Matt could tell that he was cumming as well.

When they were no longer breathing as if they had just run a marathon, Stiles smiled and Derek leaned down and kissed him. When the kiss broke, both men turned to look at Matt. Derek smirked and pushed a button under the desk, Matt's bounds immediately releasing him. "You can return to your desk now, agent. Didn't your parents ever teach you it was rude to stare?"

* * *

**Did you love it, did you hate it, do you wish I would stop distracting myself with new stories and fucking finish Anderson Pleasures? (Because believe me, I wish it too!) Review and let me know!**

**Kinks, Twinks & Naughty Utube Links!**

**StarkidPotterFan**


End file.
